


Things that bump at night

by ArtanisNaanie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Intercrural Sex, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Re-posted, Short One Shot, Smut, helping hands between friends, sexy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtanisNaanie/pseuds/ArtanisNaanie
Summary: They’re Witchers, months away from being sent on the Path, and Eskel’s bulk dwarfs him from where he spoons him, tightly squeezed on a bed that became too narrow for them years ago.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	Things that bump at night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a re-post; I originally posted it in a work that was called "Au ralenti je soulève les interdits" in a drabble collection, but I wanted to give the fics in there a better chance so I'm reposting them individually!
> 
> This is based on Karma's prompt "Sweet first time", but with a little twist!
> 
> Thanks to Liz for editing it and making it better, and thanks to the Witcher Fic Writers group chat for the inspiration, the support and the agressive love!
> 
> Author's note: In this fic, Geralt calls Eskel "brother" once, but as I don't assimilate this kind of brotherhood-in-arms/boardschool camaraderie to an actual sibling relationship it's not tagged for incest. Beware if it's something that unsettles you.

The rooms in Kaer Morhen are cold, that’s the excuse Eskel and Geralt have had for years. It’s a good one because it’s based on the truth: the rooms of the keep _are_ cold, during summer as during winter, and the thin and worn furs they have on their cots are entirely unsuited to keep them warm. It’s an excuse nonetheless, because after the Trials their bodies can resist low temperatures as if they were nothing, and they could sleep buried in the snow if they had to. Despite this, Geralt still looks for the warmth of Eskel’s body during the night as he did when they were kids, when his friend was smaller than him and it was Geralt who curled around his back, nose in his nape. 

Now they’re Witchers, months away from being sent on the Path, and Eskel’s bulk dwarfs him from where he spoons him, tightly squeezed on a bed that became too narrow for them years ago. They still find ways to fit, though, legs intertwined, Eskel’s strong arm around his middle, his breath hot on his neck that sends shivers down his spine, pooling in his lower belly, just above the base of his dick. The gash he received during the morning training in his leg still pulses sluggishly, but even the slight pain can’t distract him from the low thrum of arousal that’s slowly building. 

“Geralt,” Eskel chuckles, low voice reverberating between them only, deep enough to not be heard from the two other Witchers sleeping just feet away. Gweld and Gardis know better than to listen to what happens at night in their corner of the common bedroom, but it’s basic politeness to keep the volume down.

Geralt just shrugs, the silent laugh of his brother shaking against his back making him smile. Eskel’s hand travels down along the planes of his stomach, slides under the tie of his smallclothes and brushes the shaft of his rapidly swelling cock, grasping it lightly. Geralt rocks into the hand, trying to move as little as possible, but every movement sents his ass against Eskel dick and keeping it discreet is increasingly hard. Like his cock. 

This isn’t new. They’ve done it before, explored their bodies with hands and mouths, hidden in empty rooms or behind the stables. They’ve done it in their bed, too, a way to calm down the body and prepare it to sleep, a way to reassure one another that they are alive, still. But Eskel starts to kiss his neck slowly, a brush of lips more than anything else, and goosebumps erupt on Geralt’s arms. He raises his free hand towards Eskel’s head, sliding his fingers into his brown hair and tugging, pressing Eskel’s mouth more forcefully on his skin, and Eskel complies. The scrape of the lips transforms into open mouthed kisses that leave a damp trail on his shoulder that picks up the draft in the wall beneath them. Geralt inclines his head to give him more space, the hand on his cock almost forgotten with the novelty of those sweet kisses. 

Eskel comes back across his neck, stops under his ear, licks at his ear lobe, and Geralt shivers. 

Eskel glides across his jaw and Geralt turns his head instinctively until their lips meet, soft and yet rough, demanding and giving all at once. 

Eskel’s hand speeds up on his dick and Geralt moves accordingly, Eskel’s cock is slotted against his crack, and the sensations make him gasp softly but wide enough for Eskel to invade his mouth with his tongue, wet and hot and foreign. Their tongues dance a dance they don’t know and seem to have always known, and Geralt needs to keep the sounds that threaten to spill out of him down, lest they wake up the others. 

He finally leaves Eskel’s hair alone, his hands both shuffling with the ties of his underclothes, finally freeing his cock under the covers, and tugs at them to undress his ass, too. Eskel leaves his grasp and frees his dick, too, before sliding it between Geralt’s thighs, the head of it bumping slightly against his balls with every movement, and they start to kiss again, and kiss again, and kiss again, their bodies moving not against each other but _with_ each other, like when they spar just for fun. 

The bed creaks under their rocking, its sound echoing in the big, almost empty room like a rumble of thunder. They freeze for a long moment, golden eyes looking into amber ones, and when no other sound responds except for Gweld’s snores they cackle, laughing quietly, mouths against each other. As the amusement dies, though, the urgency reappears, and their movements are more quick, more deep; Eskel squeezes his cock in his hand, letting his thumb spreading the fluid that’s leaving his slit on his crown, and Geralt suffocates his moan against Eskel’s tongue. Eskel’s dick is hard and big and leaking and his thighs are damp from precum and sweat and everything is smooth and wonderful and it rises and it rises until it crests like a flood that takes away everything and leaves nothing in its wake. Nothing except the feeling of wet skin and soaked sheets. 

They still don’t stop kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and feed your author!
> 
> Check out my other Witcher fics:
> 
> \- [A piper at the gates of dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411083/chapters/56107210); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated E, <9k. Geralt finds Jaskier one year and a half after the mountain.  
> \- the [Muse 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752481): Modern setting, from hook-up to lovers, rated E, Geralt wears kilts, angst with a happy ending. <20k  
> \- [Calligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365418): 5k ficwip challenge, College/University, rated E, inspired by art, fluff, 5k  
> \- [In the kitchen of a keep in the mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910944/chapters/62970847): canon universe, found family, food as a love language, internal monologues, character study, rated T, 12k  
> \- [ There was only one bed and it was uncomfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283094): 5+1 Crack, rated E, 4k  
> \- [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579083); canon universe, porn without plot, rated E, 5k. Geralt walks in on Jaskier.. again.  
> \- [Of food, friendship and apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954674); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated G, 2k, not or pre slash. Food is a love language.  
> \- [As we lie here in our bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527864): canon universe, porn without plot, somnophilia prompt for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, rated E, 1k  
> \- [Black in front of my eyes, bark against my back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616832): canon universe, porn without plot, outdoor, clothed sex, rated E, <1k  
> \- [I quite like seeing you all tied up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617300): canon universe, porn without plot, Geraskier, soft bondage, rated E, <1k  
>   
> And you can come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ArtanisNaanie) too!


End file.
